


Oxygen

by Caren67



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asthma, Background Relationships, Best Friends, Breath, Childhood Friends, Family, Family Feels, Friendship, Hospital, Hospitals, M/M, Multi, Other, Pain, oxygen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caren67/pseuds/Caren67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The battle for oxygen begins when Scott struggles with an asthma attack. The story takes place right before season one and goes in depth about the deep friendship between Scott and Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! I am completely new to this site, but I am thrilled to give it a go! I am very familiar to fanfiction and you are welcome to try out any of those stories on that site. My user is caren67. I published Oxygen on that site as well. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

The day started out perfectly normal. Scott McCall woke up to his mom's knock on the door and the smell of waffles. Not a bad way to start out the day in his opinion.

Scott threw on a pair of sweatpants and a tight fitting t-shirt and jogged down the stairs. His mom was sitting at the table, dressed her in scrubs and her hair tied into a clean bun.

"Thanks Mom," he said popping a waffle into his mouth. "Yum!" He said, his voice muffled by the large amount of waffle substance in his mouth.

"Sure. Honey, swallow before you talk. You are going to choke!"

Scott chewed and swallowed, "Sorry, I'm a savage teenage boy. What can I say?"

"Maybe 'Sorry Mom, I'll chew better next time so I don't die and waste the life I've been given!'" His mom laughed at her own antics and took a sip of her steaming coffee mug.

"You just crack yourself up, don't you?" Scott's mom chose to ignore that and stole a bit of Scott's other waffle. Scott eyed her and grabbed her coffee for a sip in return for the stolen waffle bite.

"Are you ready for the big game tonight? First time as a starter, that must be exciting!"

"Yeah, I'm definitely ready."

"You've worked hard for this!"

"Yeah. Maybe I'll even score." Scott grinned at the thought of scoring. He wanted to be someone and show the school that he was worth something.

"Definitely, Sweetie! Hey, I have to head out for work for an extra shift, but I will meet you at the game, okay?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Alright, love you Hun."

"You too, Ma." Melissa, Scott's mom, ruffled her son's hair and left.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About three minutes after the door clicked shut, it slammed open.

"I have ARRIVED!" A teenager emerged from the doorway with a goofy grin on his face.

"How do you possibly have so much energy in the morning, Stiles?"

"I definitely forgot to take my Aderol. Crap. I forgot again! Well there goes my undivided focus! Oh well, at least I have energy for the big game, yeah! A little sitting on the side lines, a little cheering here and there, a little booing. Man, my job is just set! I'll be the best benchee the world has ever seen!" Stiles proclaimed, throwing a fist into the air.

"Dude, you seriously need to calm down. I can't handle your positivity."

"Just sit and learn young grasshopper. Eventually you will!"

"Oh joy."

"Dude, you should be more thrilled. You are actually playing!"

"True. Just nervous I guess. What if I screw up?"

"Then I'll save a nice spot next to the water cups for you!"

"Oh shut up."

"I'm just kidding with you Scott. All will be fine."

"Alright." Scott looked at laced fingers on his lap and sighed. His chest felt tight but he ignored it, assuming it was nerves.

After spending the morning with multiple rounds of Call of Duty, the two boys began to gear up. Scott and Stiles put on their equipment like they were preparing for battle. They loaded into Stile's jeep and headed off towards the high school.

Stiles pulled the gear into park and began to rifle through the center console.

"Hmm, where is it. Let's see." He tossed a pair of socks into the backseat along with gum wrappers and a few drugstore bags containing empty bags of gummy worms.

"Aha! Just what I was searching for!" Stiles pulled out a small tube that read zinc.

"Is that really what I think it is, Stiles?"

"You bet. It's the first game of the season and we are dressing up for it! War paint time!" The two boys high fived and applied thick streaks their school colors across their cheeks.

"I'm liking it. You know who also might dig this manly war paint? You may have guessed it… Lydia. Maybe this will be the end all for her. Maybe she really just loves herself some war paint!"

"Yeah, I'm sure she will love the paint on my face!" Scott laughed when Stiles elbowed him.

"Not funny, bro. I've liked her since the third grade. She's mine."

"I don't doubt that one bit. If she really does fall for the war paint, than you can have her. My best advice though, is just talk to her!"

"Talk to her!" Stiles squeaked. "But when I talk… talk.. I stumble… with the words and my tongue is too bit and I sweat a bit..Yeah my shirt gets a little sticky…And…"

"Okay, lets just stop there. Maybe just give a smile?"

"A smile? Ok… Ok I can do a smile."

"I'm sure you can dude." Scott patted Stiles on the back.

Throughout the car ride, his chest pain did not seem to be dissipating. In fact, it seemed to grow more painful the more he took in deep breathes. Scott coughed, trying the get more air into his lungs. The tight sensation of his chest loosened a bit and he relaxed.

"You okay? That sounds like your 'I'm out of breath because I have asthma' cough."

"No, I'm totally fine. Come on, let put our stuff in the locker rooms." Stiles shrugged a slipped out of his jeep, locking it with two small beeps.

"So when are you going to be granted more car rights?" Stiles asked, swinging his gym bag over his shoulder.

"Don't know. My mom needs it for work, but hopefully with the job at the vet I can buy my own next year."

"That would be sweet."

"Yeah, I really want a truck. Something really sturdy unlike my mom's little car."

"That would be nice, then you could help me and my dad bring over all that lumber for the deck we have been meaning to build since my mom asked for it."

Scott and Stiles grew quite with mentioning Stile's mom. She had passed away around a year ago from cancer. Stiles was slowly getting better for the grief, but it was a slow process.

When she first passed away, Stiles refused to leave the house. He had constant panic attacks that scared Scott shitless when he first witnessed one.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott let himself into the house and quietly closed the door behind him. Stiles mom had just died a few days ago after a relentless battle against breast cancer. They knew it was going to happen and that her treatment stopped working, but Stiles was still in denial that she wouldn't be returning home ever again. 

Scott went up the stairs and let himself into Stiles room. His friend was sitting on the window seat staring out to the backyard. Tears were running down his cheeks and his eyes were red from the tears. 

"Hey Stiles." Stiles continued to look out into the backyard. "How are you doing?"

"We never finished the deck. She wanted a deck. We never finished it. She won't ever see a deck!" Stiles began to sob and Scott knew he was no longer talking about a deck, but rather his mother never seeing him again. Scott knew how it felt to loose someone close to you. His father left him and his mother 3 years earlier. Stiles was there for him every step of the way and Scott wanted to be there for him too. 

Scott reached over and hugged his best friend tightly. Scott thought that Stiles was crying, but soon his breathing turning to gasps and he could feel heat radiating off of his friends body. Stiles then began to sob, a heart wrenching cry that made Scott want to hold onto his friend for dear life. That was the first of his friend's panic attacks. They continued for months and Scott was glad that it all occurred at the beginning of the summer, because his friend was able to heal. The panic made it difficult for Stiles to leave the house and try new things. Eventually it all got a bit better with the help of Scott along the way. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dude, if I get a truck… we can go get the lumber the first day, okay?"

"Alright, thanks man! You always have my back!"

"So do you!" They fist bumped and walked into the locker room.

The two teenagers put their bags in the lockers and pulled out their helmets.

Scott pulled on his gear and swallowed thickly. His throat felt thick and he had to concentrate on his breathing. He felt a bit dizzy from the lack of breath and leaning against the lockers.

"You okay, Scott?" Stiles asked, leaning over the bench.

"Uhm, yeah. I just need my inhaler." He coughed roughly and pulled out his bag again. "Crap. I left it at home."

"Seriously? Maybe you shouldn't play."

"No, I'll be fine.. I'll just have my mom bring one from the hospital." Scott flipped open his phone and texted his mom.

"Ok, when she gets here I'll get it from her and give it to you at break." Stiles knew how much this game meant to Scott and despite his better judgment, he knew there was no stopping his determined friend. If he wasn't going to get a chance to play in the game, his best friend might as well.

The locker doors banged open and the coach made his dramatic entrance.

"Get on the field boys, what's the lolligagging for?" Coach shouted, his hands stretched above his head. His hands grasped a clipboard and papers spilled out from a manila envelope. "What the.. Loser, pick it up!" He snapped at one of the boys in the huddle.

Scott grabbed his lacrosse stick and threw his gym bag by the bench. He left the locker room for some much needed fresh air and stepped onto the field.

"Hey Scott, wait up Bro!" Stiles ran up to him and patted him on the back. He didn't realize that it did not help Scott's already labored breath. "Good luck out there!"

"Thanks! I think I'm going to need it!" He gave his friend a wry smile and jogged to his position on field.

The whistle blew and the game began. Unfortunately the battle for oxygen began as well.


	2. TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation to the cliff hanger of chapter one :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! Hope you are doing swell!

Stiles sprinted to his jeep, clicking his seatbelt into place.

"God, I knew I should have stopped him earlier." Stiles hit the steering wheel, his eyes welling up with tears. The streaks of face paint melted down his cheeks in a river of color.

Stiles pulled out of the parking lot and raced to the hospital. He remembered the first time his best friend had an asthma attack. They were six years old playing outside.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a hot, humid day; Incredibly strange in the usually breezy summer afternoons of California. Scotts and Stiles were playing a meaningless game of tag around the green park. Sweat soaked the two children as they giggled with happiness. Stiles couldn't believe he was beating his friend with speed. Usually the athletic title was appointed to Scott. Lydia and a few other children on the nearby playground were watching us act like fools on caffeine, but they were able to break into Scotts candy stash at home. The boys continued to run until suddenly Stiles knew he was no longer being chased. His best friend was on his back with tears in his eyes. 

"I can't breathe. Help!" He wheezed, coughing shallowly. They took him to the emergency room and since then he's had an inhaler attacked to his hip at all times.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott only had about two major asthma attacks since then. He knew the routine and was prepared to see his friend hooked up to an oxygen mask. Scott always had to be careful at practice, but with his inhaler at hand he was usually fine.

Stiles reached the hospital quickly and ran to the front entrance.

"Hi. I'm here fore Scott McCall. He was just brought in here for an asthma attack."

"Scott McCall, let's see," the old lady at the desk has wrinkle creases around her eyes and pieces of her grey bun framed her face. "He's in room 67, Darling."

"Thank you so much!" Stiles sprinted down the hall and ran into Melissa McCall. All this running around was giving his more of workout that he would have ever had at the game!

"Hi, how is he." He took in his best friend's mother's tear stained face. "He's okay right..?"

"Yeah, sorry Stiles. He's going to be fine. He will just need to rest because these attacks take a lot out of him. He also hit his head pretty hard. You can go in if you want." Stiles nodded and followed Melissa into the room.

Scott was laying there, extremely pail and fragile looking. It was the complete opposite to how he looked only an hour before.

"Hey." Scott whispered, throwing a lazy grin behind the oxygen mask.

"Hey bud. How are you feeling?" He lightly patted his friend on the back and gave him a sad smile in return.

Scott pulled off the mask to talk.

"Exhausted," Scott coughed thickly, "But the verdict says I'll live."

"Thank god! I couldn't lose my sidekick!"

"You're. My. Sidekick." Scott whispered.

"We are mutual, okay?"

Scott coughed roughly, his hand clutching his chest. He sounded like he was in pain. Stiles put a comforting hand on his shoulder. His friend breathed shallowly so Stiles placed the mask back in place.

"Just relax. Maybe we could watch a movie or something?" Scott nodded to his friend.

Stiles relaxed back into the chair and grabbed the remote from the bedside table.

"Let's see, nope, nope, nope, nope, ooh! Bones! Let's settle for this!" Stiles unnecessarily filled each pocket of silence with his detective skills and figured out who the criminal was before it was announced. He laughed at the antics of his two favorite characters, Booth and Bones.

By the time the credits rolled, Scott was fast asleep. He looks so peaceful, without a trace pain.

Soon visiting hours were over and Melissa sent Stiles home, promising to have her son text him when he woke the next morning. She said that Stiles could stay the weekend and watch other Scott while she was at work. Stiles was determined to do so for his friend for the rest of the weekend and easily agreed. That's what best friends are for, right?

The next day, Scott was finally discharged and sent home for plenty of rest. Stiles came over immediately with plenty of movies. The two boys set up camp in the living room, with an array of blankets and pillows. Stiles made sure his friend was relaxing so he would be fit for school on Monday.

The rest of the weekend was extremely carefree.

It went like this: Movies. Food. Listless rambling on Stiles' part.

The two boys kept each other company until Sunday night, when Stiles had to go home due to it being a school night.

"Alright, I'll see you later man." Stiles gave his friend a tight hug. "I hope you start feeling more like your usual self tomorrow."

"Thanks Stiles. I really appreciate it." When Stiles left, Scott trudged upstairs to his bedroom and shut the door. Scott laid on his bed, and began to daydream about the big game. He was so proud that he scored a goal. He had no idea how and he didn't even know if coach would give him another chance, but at least he had his short moment of glory.

Suddenly, the moonlight that was flickering light into his room was obscured by a dark figure. Scott jumped out of bed, his head filled with dizziness from the lack of physical effort all weekend. He pushed himself against the corner wall of his room.

"Hello? Who are you? What do you want?" Scott's voice trembled with fear.

"Me? Why, I simply want to help you Scott. You can't be happy fighting for breathe every single day. You must be so tired. Let me help you." The figure chuckled evilly and stepped toward the cowering boy. Scott could see the traces of a twisted smile and suddenly the shadow of a man morphed into the shape of a demon. The creature's red eyes beamed and rapidly rushed towards him. Scott fell to his knees and two large puncture wounds pooled with blood at his hip. Some kind of creature bit him… and even though he didn't know it just yet, everything would soon change.

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is my take on teen wolf. Scott has no apparent cause for being turned and a bunch of other wolves do! I want to say he was bitten for a cause, maybe so he wouldn't have to struggle with breathing each day? I mean Erica had epilepsy. Of course asthma is not as severe, but I thought.. why not make it this way! :) Hope you all enjoyed this little story!
> 
> Review if you liked it! Also, send me prompt ideas and I might just do it if I'm tempted! Try me! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! I love feedback, so please feel free to send me an email!


End file.
